templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Mikaru
Vincent Mikaru was an Echani Templar. He held the rank of Seigi or Templar of Justice. He was very calm and collected and a great tactical mind. He stood out among the Templars as he was able to get on the council without ever training a Genin. He was also known for his Unorthodox combat styles, and use of various weapons. He also wore special body armor during times of combat. Background Family History Vincent was born to a moderately wealthy family on Coruscant. His parents, were one of the few examples of Aristocratic Humility. They showed general concern for those who lived in status below them, an aspect that was bred into Vincent. The Mikaru Family were members of a small shipwrights guild. It was almost as if ship and mechanical design was bred into their genetics as nearly every biological Mikaru excelled in the field. Most famous among ships designed by the Mikaru family were the Star Wind-class Combat Fighter and the Gemini-class Cargo Hauler. But they have designed ships as small as the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor and as large as the Luminous-class Star Cruiser. The Royalties from these designs and others made it possible for the Mikaru family to live a luxurious life. Vincent himself got large amounts of credits for his design of the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor, his very first and most successful ship design, financially at least. Basic Info Vincent lead a mostly sheltered childhood. He went to a Private Academy from age 6 to 16, he graduated in the top 20 of the academy for his grade level. He was taught the finer parts of Ship Design by his Father Artus. His mother also taught him how to cook, which is one of his 'secret' hobbies. Like most Mikaru's he had a knack for ship design, maintenance, and operation, even more so perhaps than Kev-Mas Colcha. And, due to his Echani Heritage he was a natural at melee combat, especially unarmed combat. Though he had trained with a blaster and carried a X-5 Sub Machine Gun nearly all the time, he was only average with it. Education/Mental Information Vincent had an extremely high IQ 184 by normal standards, but he was also slightly obsessive compulsive this was probably accompanied by a form of Savant syndrome, because he was naturally adept at anything relating to ships, flying and electronics. This lead to him leading a 'highly scheduled life' which is what lead him to do things long before they were necessary. He graduated 2 years in advanced from school because of this, and designed the Eta-12 in 6 months, when the average design time for a ship of that class is 4-6 years. This also lead him to be extremely bored in life. He was always doing things before they needed to be done so he was constantly without anything to do. It was very easy to tell when Vincent had nothing to do, or when he was bored. He would either sit in his office and read or wander the halls of the temple. He never went on Vacation, for reasons he never hid. He could be quite, monochromatic about things at times. Responding with the tone more of a droid than an organic individual. It wasn't because he was cold or emotionless, it was just when his mind was focused on something it stayed focused there. This lead him to be very absent minded, he was known to walk with his nose buried in a holobook or a datapad and be so enthralled in it that he would walk into doors or walls. He has on several occasions wondered into other peoples quarters while in this state of mind. Personal History Young Life Vincent never could remember the first few years of his life, thats of course normal, not many remember times from before they where 3. Vincent remembers his 4th birthday, where his father gave him a small remote controlled flyer. It was modeled after the old Jedi Interceptors. Though if you ask him about his life from the age of four to six he'll just say kirai. At the age of Six however, Vincent constantly says A few days after his 6th birthday he was enrolled in the North Wester Campus of The University of Coruscant which was known for it impressive array of technical classes and it still had a Martial Arts Program, which Vincent, being an Echani and a Mikaru, was naturally drawn to both. He was disappointed that they didn't teach any form of the Echani arts, because he wanted to learn them. However they taught Teräs Käsi which Vincent took courses on every year he attended the school. He was School champion on 6 separate occasions, and District champion when he was fifteen for his age group. He participated in the global competition in his senior year, and came in at Twelfth Place. Aside from the Martial Arts training, Vincent took courses in advanced technical design, Principals of Business (Majoring in both), Drafting, Starship Maintenance (as a Minor Degree), and he took Starship Piloting as an elective. He took standard classes, Galactic Basic, Mathmatics courses up to Calculus, physics, and astronomy. His family also insisted he take lessons in Echani, which he did. But throughout all this, he felt a nagging in his heart. A sensation that he was needed somewhere else. Ever since he was 12 he felt it, and now it was so strong he couldn't deny it. Nomadic Existence When Vincent turned 16 he took graduation money, and royalties from his first ship design. And bought a Yacht. A Baudo-class Yacht which he named after his little sister Esme. The Esme was customized to his request on the inside to allow him to go on his trip in comfort. With his affairs in order and his ship procured he wished his farewells to his family and his friends. And went on a nomadic trek, to find his calling. This existence didn't even last a year. About four months into his journey, he visited Utapau, where he met the Twilight Jedi. At this time, the Twilight Jedi, were subjugated to the Sith. But internally were still their own order, promoting balance, their own training, and the like. Even secretly plotting to break away from the Sith sometime in the future, when the time was right. These Twilight Jedi, recognized Vincents force sensitivity, and asked him to join their ranks. Vincent, could not explain why, but he felt as if doing this was the right thing, what was needed to be done. Every fiber of his being told him his destiny lied with these people, and so he accepted, and joined the ranks of those of the Twilight. Twilight Jedi Immediately Vincent went into training. By this point Vincent was already considered a master of Teräs Käsi, coupled with the Echani ability to pick up martial arts very easily he became adept with the lightsaber quickly. He all but mastered the basics of lightsaber combat in months, not even needing the use of lightsaber sequences in his initial training. Durring his training he was put together with Kev-Mas Colcha for training. Initially the two of them couldn't understand why they weren't just given a Master to train them. But soon they realized that because of missions that the Sith where giving dangerous and deadly missions to the higher ranked Twilight Jedi, and a good deal of them were dying. So a good deal of them had gone into Exile till the time was right to fight back against the Sith. Because of this their training and ranking was unusual, because both Kev-Mas and Vincent had previous training (Kev's being with the Sith) they were publicly called Knights, but were still Padawans (at this time they didn't have Gamatsu rank names). Their training was quick, and efficient, Kev focused primarily on the more destructive aspects of the Force, while Vincent focused on the constructive, mostly telekinetic and telepathic. After several years of training, in the year 127aby, Vincent and Kev were promoted to Knights and labeled Masters before the Sith. Then, considered the most well equipped for the situation, they were left in 'control' of the Order. Told to follow the orders of the Sith, and then, when they felt the time was right. Revolt. And the others would come to their aid, and fight back the command of the Sith. Sith Imperial War :The Ossus Project promised to unite the Galaxy. Yuuzhan Vong shapers made efforts to repair a hundred worlds devastated by their invasion almost a century ago, only to see their good intentions sabotaged by unknown forces. The Jedi convinced the Galactic Alliance to stand by the innocent Yuuzhan Vong, and the Empire declared war on the Alliance for it. It is now one year into what will become known as the Sith-Imperial War. The Galactic Alliance has split into two over the Yuuzhan Vong, and the Empire is advancing into Alliance territory under Emperor Fel III. :The Alliance's triumvirate struggle against their enemies, and the Force quivers with fear. Fear, because the Force is at the heart of this conflict. The Jedi fight for Coruscant, defeating the insurgents and turning aside stormtroopers. Based from Ossus and Coruscant, they are determined to defend the Alliance. Grandmaster Kol Skywalker heads the Jedi Council, and has used stunning strategies and tactics to not only stem defeat, but turn the tide. The Empire's advance is stalling against the Jedi Order, slowly grinding down until soon they will be on the backfoot. It is only a matter of time, because the second side of this conflict in the Force, the Imperial Knights, who have been held from fighting in the war by the Emperor, are forced to join. But it is the third side of the war that threatens the Force itself. :Legions of Sith under Darth Krayt remain hidden, waiting for the day when they can intervene. Allied with Imperial Moff Calixte and Grand Admiral Morlish Veed, the Sith have engineered a cause for war, but are unwilling to expose themselves until absolutely necessary. If they can destroy the Jedi and Imperial Knights, so the better. But as the war drags on, the loud calls for the Imperial Knights to become involved grow more strident, and the silent demands for the Sith to join become sharper. The Jedi lead the march unrelentingly, the Empire's heart their target; Bastion, throneworld of the Empire. It is only a matter of time before the real war in the Force starts, and becomes an unstoppable cataclysm. :The Grand Archive on the start of the Sith-Imperial Conflcit The begining of the 128aby Conflict was, quiet for the Templars, they were in hidding. For the Twilight Jedi on the other hand not a thing changed. They still were subjects to the Sith, they still did their bidding, and they were still plotting for their freedom. But this Conflict was the begining of the Twilight Jedi's quest for Freedom, and here they joined the Templars of Twilight. Perlemian Trade Route As suspected when the Conflict began, the Sith began sending the ex-Twilight Jedi on missions. Including splitting the 'Heads' of the order up. Kev, the one the Sith considered a failure they left in charge assuming he'd be a weak lead. They were wrong, but that was the point, to trick them. They ordered Vincent to the Perlemian Trade Route, to complete Various tasks. The first of which was, marginally simple. Makem Te Makem Te was Vincent's first mission world. He was ordered to quietly 'stir up' Pro-Imperial on the planet to distract the GA forces. Vincent did just that, he implanted information all across the board of various things that the GA was doing to wrong the peoples of Makem Te. People who agreed with the Imperial view of things rose up, rioted, and the GA was forced into action. This caused a Civil War, a short one, but one non the less. And it was long enough to do the job it needed to do. But, along with the info against the GA, Vincent placed hidden information that would become publicly available after 4 years. It contained how the Empire and the Sith had set up the Civil War, but he kept his name out of the information. =Conflict at Makem Te = While preforming his espionage mission on Makem Te Vincent encountered an Undercover Imperial Agent. Being undercover himself Vincent couldn't just announce his plans to the man, despite the fact that, having seen Vincent's lightsaber, the Agent began pursuing him in an attempt to kill him under the assumption he was a Jedi. The agent engaged Vincent on several occasions, Vincent, not wanting to kill the man, never used his lightsaber in any of the engagements which left him without his chief advantage. And though Vincent was a skilled combatant this man was as well and in their last to final engagement, Vincent's arm was broken when the man pushed over a large number of crates onto him. Though Vincent did manage to escape it was not their last meeting. =Pursuit from Makem Te = After escaping from the agent, and still suffering from a Broken Arm, Vincent was forced to flee the planet on his ship. His primary mission was complete but he wasn't able to plant all the information about the Empire and Sith he wanted to, but little choice was given to him. Before Vincent was able to exit into hyperspace he came under fire, from a source that reviled itself to be the Agent. The Agent in question appeared to have owned or commandeered an X-wing of some type, Vincent wasn't in the positions to identify it. Given little choice Vincent set a hyperspace course to Vjun. Vincent had been told by Kev-Mas that his Ancestor had used Bast Castle as a base at one point. If he was lucky, the access codes would still work, and the Imperial Agent wouldn't think to follow him into the Castle. =Escape to Bast Castle = :"Please Transmit Access Code." :"VKMCM-065013288!" :"Processing... Access Granted." :Vincent and the automated guard program of Bast Castle The short trip through hyperspace allowed Vincent to get his arm into a sling. Which was extremely painful to say the least. When He exited hyperspace the X-wing exited right on top of him and started opening fire again, before he could get his shields up. Disabling his auto fire programs and keeping him from being able to fire back. This put Vincent in a bad situation, and he swore if he ever got out of it he'd make sure he'd never deal with it again. Sorjus Sorjus, was perhaps the quintessential moment of the war outside of the Twilight Jedi actually joining the Templars. The Sith had given Vincent a simple order, 'Sanitize the Planet'. They wanted, the planet placed in a position where the people on it were dead, and no one would dare inhabit it for a long time, and Vincent didn't have a choice in the matter. He was given several Dozen Canisters of the Candorian Plague. He was ordered to release the canisters in low orbit so they would release in atmosphere and contaminate the whole planet. He did as ordered, releasing the plague on the planet and in turn killing 1.5 billion people over half a year. Though no one could ever tie the act to him, he knew what he had done. He had to live with it, an ever present acid eating away at his soul, and it would haunt him for years. The Battle of Utapau Finally, in 128aby, the Templars broke away from the Sith. After years of subjugation and being forced to break the balance they had sought to uphold they knew the time was right. Vincent was on his way back to Utapau sensing that the time was right, when Kev-Mas made his move. He forced the Sith master assigned to the small temple to leave. And thus put things into motion. Kev knew the Sith would return to reclaim this world, and so did the Utapauans. Things went into motion, Every single Utapauan ship in the Galaxy was recalled to the planet and every single Twilight Jedi as well. Over 40 Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers Dozens of Freighters, Fighters, and the Morning Star assembled above the planet not long after Vincent's Return. The Plans were laid for the comming battle, Vincent Ordered the hyperlane exits to be mined with every single explosive device they could spare, mines, Proton Torpedo Warheads, Cluster Mines, hundreds of these were placed about the hyperlane exits in the system. While 10 Dreadnaughts hid in the magnetic Northern Pole of Utapau, each with a Twilight Jedi coordinating the efforts. So they could fire on targets without being seen using the Force to target ships When the Sith dropped out of hyperspace there were so many explosions that all scanners in the system went blind for 30 seconds. In a manner of seconds without firing a single shot the Twilight-Utapau alliance destroyed or Disabled over half the Sith fleet. Once the sensors were back up the lightshow that followed was purely epic. The Sith were routed by the massed fire from the fleet, instead of focusing on several ships at once the fleet targeted one ship at a time, disabling dozens of ships, at Vincent's orders. When the battle ended there were well over 50 Sith-Imperial Ships disabled and dozens more destroyed. The Twilight-Utapau Alliance lost 7 capital ships in the battle and the Morning Star disabled a Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer with its experimental Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Operation: AngelFall Slaying of a Dragon Twilight's Dawn Revelations Legacy Role playing Excerpts The Break Vincent's Cybernetic Eye thumb|left|100px|Vincents Cybernetic Eye with no colouration Vincent's Cybernetic right eye is an extremely advanced piece of technology. Featuring micro Thermal, infrared, nightvision, and special echo vision receptors. Due to the photoreceptor of the eye and the left contact lenses, he could mimic several eye colors. Some could only be mimicked when in a certain mode, but others, like blue, purple, orange and yellow could be copied. His eye had the same functions as all things with a Templar HUD, thought this required an additional implant that was attached to his Commlink Implant. Thermal Thermal Vision is your standard thermal type. It detects heat signatures and broadcasts the images directly to the optic nerve. It causes his eye to glow Red. Infrared Very similar to Thermal but more sensitive and oriented towards the Infrared scale than just thermal. It can detect security lasers and infrared laser sights that are normally invisible. It causes his eye to glow Red. Nightvision Nightvision was like standard nightvision. It took in existing light, amplified it, and broadcasted it directly to the optic nerve. This caused his eye to glow a brighter green. Echo Vision Echo vision was a special feature Vincent worked into the cybernetic. It 'listened' to incoming sound waves and visually displayed them over a low level infrared background. This could allow him to 'see' heartbeats through walls and it could be used to detect normally unseen things, like borrowing animals and the like. It caused his eye to appear to be silver. Vlad Vlad was Vincent's pet Sekotian Dragon. He was fully grown, at 34cm tall, he was slightly taller than the average male and extremely eccentric. He was a lecher, by Vincents own words and would quite frequently try to get inside the female dormitories. He had an 'emerald blue' colouration of his scales and when the light hit them it almost seemed like he was a living Sapphire. Vlad like all Sekotian Dragons was an omnivore but he loved hawkbat and chicken the most. He would pester Vincent to cook him food a lot, as such every single room Vincent ever stayed in had to have a functional kitchen. His favorite meal was Hawkbat Stirfry, which was one of Vincent's specialties. Abilities, and Traits Vincent as an Echani was very adept at physical combat. He learned more than half a dozen diffrent styles of martial arts and combat forms, and developed his own form, Tsurugi Enkatsu. He learned Teräs Käsi at a very young age and over time taught himself the Echani arts. He was a novice at it at the start of the Sith-Imperial War but by the time the conflict had ended he was very adept with it. Vincent was an extremely well to do cook. So much in fact that he kept it secret so he wouldn't be bugged to cook for people. When he cooked for someone, he did so in secret, quite often while away from the temple, and only if the individual was trusted enough to 1. Not tell anyone, and 2. Not bug him to cook for him constantly. Vincent did however cook for himself often, he was known to back deserts twice a month, and to cook some form of dinner once a week at least. Vincent, in regards to the Force, was strictly Lightsided. Ever since his near fall to the Darkside during the war Vincent kept himself as far away from things that brought out Darkside Tendencies. One such tactic was to never use a Darkside power, ever, unless absolutely necessary, and never in anger. Its documented, knowing and using them from the War, but ever since the conclusion of Operation: AngelFall he's never used a single Darkside ability. Fashion Sense and looks Vincent kept himself trimmed in a very Mikaru like manner. His hair was extremely long, down past his back, which he kept braided. He kept the 'top' of his hear neat but would occasionally let it go spiked. His clothing was normally very loose, aside from his body glove to aid in his movement, and contrary to what would later be tradition he never showed off his tattoos. His facial hair was always groomed almost unnaturally perfect. And he almost always wore gloves on his hands, They were generally white and came only to his wrists, they were Armor-weave with a Agrinium lace though not as resilient as cortosis it could help with some lightsaber damage. Naturally his eyes were a silver blue, but he lost his right one in an accident. While his left remained the same natural colour, he had always wanted green eyes so when he got his Cybernetic he chose it to be naturally green. Along with the Cybernetic he got a special contact lens that matched the colour of the cybernetic eye. Vincent had very few visible scars thanks to modern medical technology, though there was a small barely visible one on his right eye where he had lost it. His back also had a few scars that had healed over before he got to a bacta tank and were now permanently part of him. The only scar on his body that was kept on purpose was on his left thigh, the origin of the scar is a public mystery. Vincent's outfits were notably nonstandard amongst other Templars. This outfit consisted of loose black trousers, he also wore black boots that went under the bottom of his trousers each had two black buckles close together near the top. He wore along with this a sleeveless black undertunic that tucked into his pants. Over this he wore a Black and Silver, nano armor-weave coat that could be zipped down. Vincent's Dress Uniform was just like his normal uniform but in Luminis Squadron colours. It was also not armor weaved. When training Vincent wore one of three outfits. Either his normal 'robes' mentioned above, and this was the standard for training in public areas. But, when he trained in private or amongst others with a sense of how an Echani really trained he wore either his armored body glove, or a simple black pair of shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Echani believed that armor and clothing had little to do with ones perception of combat in its rawest state so he to trained with as little as possible when ever possible. Sustained Injuries Vincent has sustained various injuries over his life time they are listed here. *'Broken arm' - Vincent has had an arm broken on three occasions. **Once while roaming the galaxy, in a bar fight. **Once while on a mission on Makem Te when a Imperial Spec Ops Agent mistook him for a Jedi and tried to kill him. **And finally over Utapau when his ship slammed into the hanger of the Morning Star. *'Broken Leg' - Vincent has had his leg broken just once (according to records) **Utapau - When his ship slammed into the hanger of the Morning Star *'Broken Ribs' - Vincent has had his ribs broken on more occasions than can be listed. *'Eye Injuries' - Vincent lost his right eye in the battle of Utapau **Vincent still retains a scar from the Implant Surgery *'Chest Wounds' - Vincent has one listed Chest wound **There is little information on the details leading to the wound but Vincent received a Lightsaber stab through the chest which missed his heart but did damage requiring 3 days in a Bacta Tank. *'Back Injuries' - Vincent has received several injuries to his back. **Whips - While under rule from the Sith, it was seen fit to condition him to pain, and as such used various whips on him. Leather, Shock, and a very low powered lightwhip on one occasion. He carries the scars from each of these lacerations. *'Internal Injuries' **Kidney - When Vincent's ship slammed into the Morning Star a piece of the cockpit stabbed him through his left kidney. It was removed in the following series of medical procedures. Ships Over his life time Vincent used several ships of various sizes. Some he owned some he just commanded or borrowed, others he Crewed or helped design or upgrade. *Majestic-class Star Defender *Crimson Phoenix *Crimson Phoenix II *Ivory Phoenix *Ivory Dagger *Ivory Dagger II *Crimson Dagger *Crimson Dagger II *Morning Star *The Esme *Twilight's Justice *X-2000 *X-2 Interceptors Personal Possessions Nubian Home Vincent's house on Naboo was something he acquired during his year exploring. Needing a place to call home he bought a house on a small island in the Swamp regions of Naboo. The Hideout consisted of a Hidden Hanger under a bridge that crossed a small waterfall. He kept his Speeders here. A Landing Pad just behind the main house that could hold a ship up to 40 meters long. A Supply House down by the Dock that held all his supplies for building things and also his workshop The Main House where he had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room and a Living room And finally a small Dock where he kept a Swamp Skimmer for when he felt the need to go fishing in the swamp. Equipment *Vincent's Datapad - Standard Templar Datapad Containing all of vincent's important files, and with Level One Omega Security Clearance. *Vincent's Greatsaber - Vincent's Greatsaber, made for him by Kev-mas Rarely used. *Vincent Mikaru's Lightsabers - Vincent's first two Lightsabers and his most used weapons of choice. *Vincent's Combat Knife - Vincent's Combat knife, with a Durasteel-Carbide blade with stealth coating *Vincent's Blasters - Specially made blasters one rifle one pistol, both with long range and capable of short bursts at full auto. *Vincent's Armor - Vincent's armor, able to resist a lightsaber for a few blows/seconds before deteriorating. Quotes Behind the Scenes *Vincent has a Themesong. Through the Shadow and the Light by Dj Fab *He also has a 'Dramatic Battle Song' cause his Creator was bored *The Mikaru's have a Theme song. Chozo Chapel from Metroid Prime *Vincent is named after two of Kahn Iceay's friends. Vexus, who goes by the nickname Vincent at times, and Kyo who's nickname and user name is often DeathAngleMaikeru. So Vincent is obviously from Vincent and Mikaru is from Maikeru. *Vincent is Kahn's third character, but his most favorite. Second place goes to Kahn Iceay. Vincent is also the First Character to right out the box, have a reason for his White Hair aside from prefrence, as originally both Darth Alastor and Kahn Iceay were human's with white hair. This eventually developed out of them as Kahn "de-stu'd" his characters. ** On the Universal Mary-Sue Litmus test Vincent scored a 14 ***0-16 Points: Most likely Not-Sue. Characters at this level could probably take a little spicing up without hurting them any. *Kahn intends to have Vincent be his flagship character, and that is why he has such an expansive history and family background and foreground. He hopes to form a Mikaru Dynasty in which there are Mikaru's in the Templars for years much like the Skywalkers in canon. The Pillar in the Dark Vincent has a Second Hand Written theme song (Written by a friend with an obviously large amount of free time). While not glorious and not sung, yet. Kahn likes it. 'Pillar in the Dark''' I am the pillar in the Dark A shining beacon in the Night A shadow cast within the Light I will guard and follow my heart In the chaos of all these things I stand and fight for the Twilight I follow my heart and do right Oh-oh yeah, for I'm the pillar But no I do not stand alone For we are Templars of Twilight And our beacon, it must be shown Be it war or unforeseen things Be it the blindness of the light or the darksides poisonous sting We Will Remain in all of things I am the pillar in the Dark A shining beacon in the Night A shadow cast within the Light I will guard and follow my heart In the chaos of all these things I stand and fight for the Twilight I follow my heart and do right I am the pillar in the Dark A shining beacon in the Night A shadow cast within the Light I will guard and follow my heart Category:Coruscanti Category:Pilots Category:Kages of the Twilight Templars Category:Echani Category:Males Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay